Raven and Rath's First Meeting
by rath malone
Summary: Before the Titans, Raven lived on Azarath. At the age of 5 at a park, she met young Rath playing a flute. This meeting will change their lives forever. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

She like when her mother let her spend a day at the park in Azarath. She didn't understand why Her mother worried about letting her outside. She wasn't here to worry about that, but enjoy the breeze across her skin and the sound of silence.

However this silence was broken by medley being played. It started out sweet and smoothing then a badly played note would wreck the whole medley. Yet it should start up again only to be wrecked by the same badly played note.

Her curiosity led away from the protective graze of her mother to a wall. Laying on top of the wall was the flute player leaning against a pillar. He held the flute to his right. His fingers went on the holes. They had a simply dance and rhythm to them until that one note would screw him up.

He stopped. Turning the shaft towards his eyes, he stared at it trying to figure out what was producing that bad note.

"Maybe it isn't the flute, but the flute player," she said.

This got his attention. Turning, he sat allowing his legs to dangle from the edge of the wall. Placing the flute on his lap, his blue eyes stared at her.

"So you're a flute expert," he remarked.

"I know when one's being misplayed."

"So flute expert what to call you?"

"Can't give a stranger my name."

"Oh, quid pro quo."

"What's that?"

"It means for me to know your name I must tell mine."

"What if I don't need to know your name?"

"Then you're unknown to me just my imagination playing a joke on me."

"Why would it play on joke you?"

Lifting the flute up, "Sorry you don't exist to me," placing his lips to the end piece.

Before he blow into the flute, "It's Raven."

"You're not unknown," placing the flute back on his lap, "Rath for the exchange for knowing your name."

Their blue eyes stared at each other trying to figure the other out.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Trying to figure how you should be acting?"

"What do my age and my actions have to do with each other?"

"Well, one should act their age."

"Not their shoe size."

Puzzlement was in her face and he could read it.

"Advice from a song."

"What song?"

"Only remember Tommy Jones."

"If I tell my age would you tell me yours, quick pro…"

"Quid pro quo, tell me your age."

She held up her fingers and he counted them.

"Add five to your age and you shall have mine."

"You're ten."

"Quick counter."

Why did he hold her curiosity? Maybe he didn't talk down to her even if he was staring down at her.

Starting to get up, "Nice knowing you, flute expert," pulling the flute part and placing it in a backpack, "Time to move."

"Why?"

"For better scenery."

"You don't like me."

"Didn't say that just looking for better scenery."

"Can I go?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?"

"Not right away."

"Why not?"

Studying the wall, she realized to it was to high her to climb.

"How did you get there?"

"Levitated."

Tilting her headto the right, "Nobody can levitate."

"Because you can't, doesn't mean I can't."

"Bad grammar."

"Now we're speech expert."

"Can you help?"

"Yes," turning his back to her.

Bending backwards, "Reach for my hands."

Barely able to reach, "Can't reach."

"Try harder."

Standing on her tipping toes, allowed his hands to grab her wrists just barely. Lifting her up, she had to use him like ladder to climb the rest the way up. His hands, in fact, pushed her feet to allow her to get on the wall. He pulled himself up.

Standing, he started walking. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was Raven on her hands and knees staring at the ground.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the terrified Raven.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'll fall."

"Falling won't kill you the landing will."

Terror was in those blue eyes. Sighing, he turned around and walked towards her.

Holding his hand out, "Here, I won't let you fall."

"If you do, I'm taking you with me," taking his hand.

Taking her hand, he pulled her up. Still holding it, he turned and walked forward.

How long they walked? She didn't know. Finally they did stop.

"Look," he said pointing.

She did. What a sight? She couldn't find the words to descript it.

"The center of Azarath can be here," he remarked, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do."

Sitting down, "Are you hungry?" he asked removing the backpack from his shoulders.

Sitting beside him, "Yes."

Untying the cord and flipping the cover the up, he dug inside the pack. Pulling out a bundle of leaves, he untied the top and unfolded the leaves. Inside the leaves was a flat round bread. Pulling it in half revealed cheese and a red sauce.

Receiving one half, "Pita beard?" she asked.

"Yes," eating his half.

Tasting hers, the red sauce tasted good.

"What is this red sauce?"

"Pizza sauce."

"Pizza sauce?"

"Yes, it's conceded a delicacy to some."

Finishing the pita bread, their ears detected, "Rath!"

"Someone's calling for you," she commented.

"Raven!"

"A call for you," he remarked, "Time to find our guardians."

Lowering her down, he dropped beside her. Together they walked towards the source of their names being called.

They came across a woman wearing a white robe. Her hood was off allowing them to see her black hair like Raven's hair.

"Mommy!" said Raven.

"Raven," she said bending to her knees to stare at Raven, "Didn't I tell you not to leave my sight."

"Yes, but I wasn't alone," Raven said, "I was with him," pointing towards Rath.

Turning her attention towards Rath, "And you are?"

"Rath!" came from a white hair and bearded man who was old enough to be Raven's grandfather, maybe great grandfather.

"Mabon," said Raven's mother.

"Arella seems you found my ward."

"They found me."

"This must be Raven. Yes, I remember your birth."

"Then why wasn't I invented," said Rath.

"You were to young, Rath," stated Mabon, "Time we get home."

"To more dusting books and scrolls," remarked Rath.

"How else are you to learn?"

"By living," answered Rath, "Lets our path cross again, Raven," kissing the back of her hand.

Blushing, she just waved good-bye and went with her mother.

Watching them walk away, "Mabon."

"Yes, Rath."

"One day, I'll marry Raven."

Had Rath look up, he would've seen concern in Mabon's ancient face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun was setting in Azarath. In the dwelling of Mabon, a conversation was going on.

"Khambatta," sipping his tea, "Rath's slow progress in Kolinahr shouldn't be a concern for the council," commented Mabon.

"Richard Clarkstone's son will always be a concern for the council," said Khambatta.

Kolinahr was a ritual that drained the emotions from a person. All Azarthians went through it that's way they were pacifists. Mabon didn't go through it because he was too old when he arrived to Azarath to retire.

"So he's slow in some areas," staring at the surface of the tea, "Eventually he'll get it."

"Wish that was the case," remarked Khambatta," It also have to came to the council's attention that Raven's showing the same lack of process."

Putting his cup down, "Two students being learners is not that uncommon."

"Not when she is the daughter of Trigon. Since she started Kolinahr all human contact have been forbidden including her mother."

"So?"

"It is believed that Rath has been seeing her."

"For five years under the watchful eyes of Arella and me."

"Have you been watching him in your sleep?"

Sighing, Rath was being his normal rebellious self.

"You know that a demon hunter's powers came from their emotions," stated Mabon.

"Exactly why he must finish Kolinahr," remarked Khambatta, "Like Raven, it is for their own good. It is the only way to prevent their fathers from manipulating them."

"Don't forget that Rath's mother was a willing participant in his birth," thought Mabon, but he kept it to himself.

"Mabon, if this bothers you then maybe you should've killed him when you had the chance."

"It was below me."

"That just makes you a better person then me," said Khambatta standing up.

Mabon walked Khambatta to the door. Closing it walked back into the room.

"Rath show yourself."

Dropping from the ceiling, "How did you know?"

"Your reflection from the tea," answered Mabon, "Well have you been seeing Raven unsupervised?"

"Yes."

"Rath you know that human contact is forbidden during Kolinahr."

"Don't see why everyone is up in arms about it."

"You really need to stop going to Earth. You're picking up bad habits," commented Mabon sitting down.

"Got something to say."

"Yes. The reason for concern is the deal between Richard and Trigon. Your parents were demon hunters. The best, the both of them. Your father nearly killed Trigon, however Trigon offered a deal to save his life. An arranged marriage between their children. Come to think about it, Trigon may have planned not to fulfill his end of the bargain. He properly was the one who told me about Richard's plans. Anyways I killed him and got you with me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you won't finish Kolinahr, then let Raven finish it."

"Why?"

"Without emotion, Trigon can't manipulate her."

"You don't know that. In fact finishing the ritual would leave her emotionally vulnerable since she's an empath."

"How could…" a thought grabbed him, "You're a demon hunter. Finishing the ritual would kill you. You got to leave, Rath."

"I planned on it."

"But you got leave Raven behind. She's safer here then any where else."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you, Rath."

Closing his eyes, Rath's breathing was steady.

Opening his eyes, "I'm going to my room," got up and left.

Sitting back, Mabon's fingers were tapping against the table's surface. That wasn't normal Rath behavior, he just witnessed. Getting up, he headed towards Rath's room.

Knocking on Rath's door, "Rath."

No response.

Turning the handle, he pushed the door opened. The room was empty. His eyes went to the window.

Closing his eyes, "Rath," mumbled from his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Tapping at her bedroom window interrupted her mediation. Opening her eyes, she sighed knowing who rapping tapping at her window. Getting up, she pushed back the curtains. Outside her window was a young man who was five years older then her. A thin cable from his wrist band held his weight allowing him to hang from a ledge.

Pushing the windowopen and sticking her head out, "Rath, it is late for one of your visits," she commented, "plus I have a lot of studying to do. Come back another time."

"Can we talk?"

"Rath, we can't keep doing this."

"That's why we need to talk," holding his left hand out, "during a nightly stroll under the stars."

Taking his hand, "How can I refuse an offer like that?" stepping out the window and being carried to the roof.

Hearing the door chimes, Arella went and opened the door.

"Mabon," she said.

"Can I come in, Arella?"

"It's late for a visit."

"It's about Raven."

Letting him in, he followed into the living room. Motioning to sit, she offered him some tea. He politely refused. He didn't know how to start the conversation. Merlin himself the advisor to King Arthur and the Round Table and he didn't know how to talk to a simple woman.

Then again Arella wasn't as simple as she seemed. Fate gave her a bad hand to play by letting her get pregnant by Trigon. Chucking to himself for repeating Rath's favorite way of explaining things, his trips to Earth should've been cut.

"Mabon," Arella's voice brought him back to the moment.

"Does Raven know about who her father is?"

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Answer does she know?"

"No."

"It may be a good idea to tell her. She's old enough to know the truth."

"Why do you ask this of me?"

"It has come to the council's attention that Raven's making slow progress."

"So she's having difficultly, learning Kolinahr wasn't easy for me."

"Maybe telling her about her father may give her the focus she needs."

"There's something else behind that request."

"It also came to their attention that Rath and Raven are seeing each other."

"Under our supervise."

"And behind our back. You may want to tell her about her father."

"What else is there?"

Sighing, Mabon told her about Rath's birth and the deal between Richard and Trigon. When he finished, Arella sat wide eyed and motionless.

"Was that his plan for her?" Turning her head, "That why…," standing up, "Must check on Raven."

Mabon followed her to Raven's bedroom door.

Knocking on the door, "Raven, open the door."

No answer.

Turning the handle, pushing the door opened revealed an empty room. Arella stared at the closed window.

"Raven," she said turning around.

However, Mabon blocked her way.

"Let me out," she demanded pushing him, "Must find my daughter."

Grabbing her arms, "Listen, she's with Rath. She's safer with him then anyone else. Must trust them. In the morning if she doesn't return, we will find them."

She agreed laying her head against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

From a rooftop, the city lights looked like stars.

"You got me here," said Raven staring at the back of sitting Rath, "now what do you want to say."

"Are you still going through with Kolinahr?" asked Rath.

"You already know the answer."

"Yes, you were really clear about it, but hoped you changed your mind. The offer still stays."

"No, I love it here," sitting beside him, "I couldn't think of a reason to leave," grabbing his hand.

Squeezing her hand, "I can think up several."

Pushing his head until their eyes were locked on each other, "Traveling is your pursuit. I must stay with my mother, I'm all she got."

"Least, you got someone to care for."

"Rath, you…" the words were lost in her throat.

Her lips touched his.

Pulling away, "Time for to go home," standing up.

She walked to the edge of the roof. Staring at the city made stars, arms wrapped around her. A chin rested on her shoulder.

Kissing her cheek, "As you wish," Rath whispered.

However, they didn't leave right away, instead they continued staring at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering his dark bedroom through the window, without even turning the light on, Rath went straight to his closet. Opening the door, he retrieved his already stuffed backpack. The lights came on. Peering over his right shoulder, he saw Mabon.

"Guess you're leaving," said Mabon.

"Yes," answered Rath slipping the backpack on.

"Going alone?"

"If you mean Raven, she's staying."

Walking towards Rath, Mabon put his hands on his shoulder and turned him around. Rath's chin was against his chest allowing his eyes to stare at Mabon's feet. Placing his finger under Rath's chin, Mabon pushed Rath's head up until their eyes met. Sadness could be seen.

"If you love her that much," said Mabon, "let her go."

"I want to," said Rath.

"I can heal many things, but a broken heart is beyond my power," stated Mabon, "In fact, beyond anyone's power. Let go, Rath. It will tear you up if you don't."

Walking towards the window, "For now, I can't," placing his right foot on the sill, "Maybe tomorrow it will be less painful," out the window he went to never be seen by Mabon again or until the universe saw it fit for their paths to across again.


	6. Chapter 6

In center a room was a small round pillar. On top of this pillar was a white pillow. Placed on this pillow was a gray small oval stone.

"_Azar, bless this chakra_," echoed through this chamber room.

Wavering over this stone was a thin boney hand. The index finger of this hand motioned someone to come closer. A hooded white robe girl walked towards the pillar.

"_Remove your hood, child_."

Grasping the edges from the hood and pulling back, black hair appeared.

Picking the stone, "_Raven, this charka is the source of your powers. Never let it be removed or you will weaken_."

"_I understand, T'sai_."

Pressing the stone against Raven's forehead, smoke drifted from the edges of the stone and Raven's flesh yet Raven didn't feel any pain.

Slowly the grayness of the chakra faded away. The surface of the chakra became red. However, the color of the chakra wasn't the only thing that changed. Raven's eye color went from blue to purple.

Past months pasted since that day. Now Raven stood on a baloney to reach a decision. Leading up to her receiving her chakra, Raven was getting visions of a planet in trouble. That planet was Earth, her mother's birth place. The cause of the trouble was her father, Trigon.

One morning seven years before she got the chakra, her mother told her about her father. She felt her mother's pain as the words came out. How she runaway from broken family to only end up in a far worse predicament. Actually planning on crude form of abortion before Maben appeared and stopped her. Hearing this drove Raven to complete her training as the visions and hatred of her father grew.

Finishing Kolinahr, an irony was discovered. It removed all emotion except her hatred for her father. She asked the council for help. They turned her down. She even asked Mabon for help, however he was too old. Now she would go to Earth alone to warn them of the danger.

A thought was nagging her. For only hate filled her thoughts, but her heart was reminding her of love. Love of who that was the thought, it was as nagging as the medley that she couldn't get out of her head.

Clearing her thoughts, she went to Earth. Along the way she was humming that medley, the one with the one note that screwed her up. (Fin)


End file.
